Smok w ludzkiej skórze
by Leto Mireille
Summary: Smaug poradziłby sobie wszędzie, nawet w centrum światowej finansjery.


Przeciągnął się leniwie i przewrócił na drugi bok. Wilgotny, pochmurny poranek próbował wedrzeć się do jego legowiska przez szczelnie zaciągnięte zasłony.

Najchętniej przeniósłby się do piwnicy, ale osobie z jego statusem nie wypadało pomieszkiwać pod ziemią.

Tęsknił do chłodu jaskiń i chrzęstu złota przesypującego się przy każdym ruchu ogromnego ciała. Jednak w nowych czasach z łatwością przyzwyczaił się do luksusów wylegiwania się w pościeli z gęsiego puchu i egipskiej bawełny. W obecnej, delikatnej i jakże niepraktycznej postaci spanie na kopcu złota byłoby cokolwiek bolesne.

Powoli otworzył oczy. Wąskie źrenice przyzwyczajały się przez chwilę do słabego światła. Sięgnął po leżący na nocnej szafce zegarek. Nawet nie po to, by sprawdzić godzinę, ale by poczuć chłód cienkich płatków obrobionego złota na skórze. Wydał z siebie niski pomruk.

Pora przywitać kolejny dzień w samym sercu wyspiarskiego królestwa.

W lodówce znalazł resztki surowej karkówki. Włożył ją na talerz, by się nieco ogrzała. Nie przepadał za zimnymi posiłkami, ale nie mógł przecież iść do rzeźni i zagryźć coś ciepłego z wciąż bijącym sercem.

Upił łyk świńskiej krwi z plastikowego kontenera. Napełnił nią też swój ulubiony kubek – ten z królewską koroną i przewrotnym sloganem wymyślonym przez tubylców.

Po śniadaniu przeszedł posuwistym krokiem do łazienki. W jaskrawym sztucznym świetle lśniła każda łuska. Pokrywały jego plecy, częściowo ramiona, boki i zewnętrzną stronę ud. Drobne i mizerne, bardziej przypominały strukturą elficką kolczugę niż solidny gruby pancerz, który nosił w swej naturalnej formie.

Niestety nie mógłby pokazać się w mieście jako przedwieczna i straszliwa bestia. Sianie popłochu wśród malutkich i głupiutkich ludzkich istot było zabawne na krótką metę. Manipulowanie nimi dostarczało znacznie lepszej rozrywki.

Stojąc pod strumieniem gorącej wody, spływającej po jego nagim, kruchym ciele Smaug uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Ludzie nie zmienili się ani trochę przez tysiące lat. Wciąż dążyli do władzy nad innymi.

Dla nich pieniądze były tylko środkiem, a władza celem ostatecznym. W takim myśleniu tkwiła ich słabość i jego sukces. Smaug pozostał zbieraczem, pomnażał cierpliwie swój majątek, a po godzinach zamieniał bezwartościowy papier i ciągi wirtualnych liczb na solidne złoto, szlachetne kamienie oraz piękne i cenne przedmioty.

Po osuszeniu krótkich włosów przyszła pora na najbardziej pracochłonną czynność porannej toalety.

Smaug stanął przed lustrem. Wykonał kilka ćwiczeń pobudzających mimikę twarzy. Marszczenie czoła i brwi, otwieranie i zaciskanie ust, mrużenie oczu. W swojej naturalnej postaci nie posiadał niektórych mięśni, a wewnętrzna magia pomagała w utrzymaniu obecnego kształtu tylko do pewnego stopnia.

- Jesteś wspaniały. Jesteś mądry. Jesteś przerażający – powiedział czule do swojego odbicia.

Następnie wyciągnął z szafki podręczny zestaw narzędzi stomatologicznych. Nic wymyślnego – frezarka, polerka, piaskarka. Wszystko, co niezbędne do regularnego piłowania zębów. Nie musiał tego robić codziennie, ale po trzech, czterech dniach zaniedbania rosnące żółtawe kły zaczęłyby przykuwać uwagę klientów. Przepłukał usta mocnym, miętowym płynem by zniwelować siarkowo-dymny poranny oddech.

- Twe zęby są jak miecze, twoje szpony jak włócznie, twoje skrzydła niosą huragan i burzę.

Przyciął paznokcie, zaczesał do tyłu włosy. Niebieska koszula i szyty na miarę garnitur skryły blask drobnych łusek. Krawat w złote prążki i spinki do mankietów gustownie ozdobione diamentowym pyłem doskonale akcentowały jego niespokojną urodę. Jeszcze tylko szare soczewki kontaktowe, wypastowane na wysoki połysk buty i portfel z krokodylej skóry ukrywający karty kredytowe na nazwisko Mr Goldwin.

Smaug z uśmiechem założył płaszcz i wyszedł na dwór. Przywołana gestem londyńska taksówka zatrzymała się by zabrać go do City.

Niemrawe promienie wiosennego słońca, przedzierały się przez nabrzmiałe wilgocią chmury. Wpadały do wnętrza czarnego samochodu nadając włosom smoka w ludzkiej skórze kolor płynnego złota.


End file.
